Life with amnesia
by NobodySpecial20
Summary: Santana has amnesia and there's a good chance she's not going back to the life she once had. So what is she going to do...Bad summary lolz just read story if you want to give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Santana Pov

She just kept talking and talking...and all I wanted to do was strangle her but that was against the rules..or was it

"Wait so why can't I strangle her again?" I whisper as the girl in front of me keeps yapping.

Puck sighs "Because she's your friend"

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you aren't getting annoyed too?" He frowns "Okay, fine I'll be nice to what's her name.."

"Its Rachel" He tells you sternly

"Geez Dad what's with the tone" calmly stepping back as he inches towards you

You wince as he grabs your arm "Try!" he yells at you, neither of us noticing Rachel watching "At the beginning I asked that you try to remember but you just think its a game!"

"You act like this all my fault!" You scream back "You heard what the doctor said the chances of my memory coming back is one in a million!"

"I'll take that over a zero percent chance! Just try to.."

"Try to do what!" you interrupt him "Try to remember? how am I supposed to do that, I'm not the Santana you once knew"

Puck huffs, releasing your arm "Your right your not" he turns on you walking away

You rub your arm "Ow" seeing the place he grabbed you beginning to bruise

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel says gently

"Yeah... why?" you look up at her

"Your crying"

You touch your face feeling the teardrops running down your face "He just grabbed me too tight is all. My arm hurts" rubbing your tears away

"Its okay to be vulnerable" she tries to touch you as you jump away

"I'm leaving" you tell her

"Santana I have the keys" she shows you

"Right, I'll let you give me a ride just this once"

"Well we do share a car" she smiles "Not to mention we're roommates"

You nod forgetting walking with her towards the jeep. You look into the night sky gazing at the stars, wondering what your life could've been if you never had gotten into that accident.

 **This is just a idea I had. I don't know if people read glee fanfic anymore of the sort but if people like this short chapter so far I'll continue to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person Point of view from now on**

 **3 days later**

Santana twistsand turns in bed trying to get comfortable, when there's a knock on the door. "Santana may I come in?" Rachel pops in opening the blinds

"Why bother asking when you're already going to let yourself in.." She mutters underneath her pillow, trying to block the light out.

Rachel tosses her pillow to the side "Good morning" she sings in Santana's face before walking out.

Santana sits straight up, slightly agitated that Rachel came barging in for no reason but to say, or rather SING good morning in her ear. As if her waking up at 6a.m. to Barbra tunes wasn't torture enough. It takes her awhile to get back to sleep once she's woken up and she doesn't know how much longer she can take of her roommate's antics.

Throwing her legs over the edge, she gets up to join Rachel in the kitchen. Rachel hands Santana a robe as she takes it reluctantly "Rachel we're both girls, we have the same parts, and I think you and I both know your wandering eyes aren't fooling me" she plops down at the counter "But just cause you have the hots for me, shouldn't mean I have to always be covered in my own home"

Rachel turns towards her "It never ceases to amaze me that you haven't lost those sarcastic remarks of yours"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just still have the same qualities as befo.."

Santana puts her hand up "Let me stop you right there" picks her glass up taking a sip that Rachel set aside for her. Shuffles towards the door but not before looking over her shoulder "Having amnesia doesn't mean I lost my personality. This is me, this is who Santana is, a bitch, whose outspoken at times but also knows when to turn it down. I just forgot the people around me and the memories I've made with them and it may sound insensitive for me to say this but those memories are gone. I think its in your best interest to not remind me of things I've done back then."

"Santana I.."

"Don't." She stops her "Understand this is hard for me too" Santana walks out letting Rachel alone with her thoughts

...

You could cut the tension with a knife. The car ride so far is a little unsettling considering they haven't said a word to one another since this morning in the kitchen. "Where are we going?" Santana asks bored and the silence getting to her

"To Liquid fire" Rachel responds only to be given a strange look "Its a bar"

"No I figured that, just didn't think you were that type to go to one at 12 in the afternoon"

"I"m not"

Noticing Rachel's unusual shortage of words, its starting to put Santana on edge where she'd rather have chatty cathy than a passive aggressive little girl who didn't get her way "Can we just pretend this morning didn't happen?"

"Nope"

Santana's mouth drops. If she can feel the awkwardness, surely Rachel can as well. Testing to see if that's what she really wants she asks again "Reallllly?" she drags

"Really." Point blank, no hesitation in that one

"Whatever" scoffing not wanting to put up with it "Is Puck going to be there?" Santana sees a flash of hurt go through Rachel's eyes

"No" she grips the steering wheel "He had.." debating on what to say she looses her grip "...plans"

"Good" Santana huffs a little disappointed. They didn't hit it off with one another as soon as she was released from the hospital, getting mad at her for not remembering the littlest things but she still couldn't deny how she felt comfortable around him despite just meeting him even though she supposedly has known him for years. "don't want another bruise on my arm anyway" she peeks in the corner of her eye to see Rachel's reaction, but is only met with a meek hum agreeing.

...

 **Liquid Fire**

"Looks like she's not here yet" Rachel whispers peering around

"Hey baby, want a drink?" A rough bearded man comes on to Santana

"Maybe if it was a fresh one"

"What do you mean, it is! The lady just made this like five minutes ago"

 _Its only been a couple of minutes and Santana is already getting hit on,_ Rachel thinks to herself. Looking up and down at Santana's proactive clothing. _You told her modesty is the best policy._

"I'm not naive, don't really want to get roofied either, and any other tricks you have up your sleeve won't work cuz I"m gay" Santana grimaces at his breath

"Whatever Dyke! Hey how bout you pretty lady?" he cheeses

"No thanks" Rachel stares at the ground

"Hello! Could you speak a littler louder?" he taps her head "Did you say something about riding my cock?"

"She said...NO THANK YOU!" Santana stomps on his foot, while twisting his arm. Rachel quickly calls over the security guards, knowing where this is going they rush over

"Crazy bitch!" he brings his hand back about to punch her off till the guards catch it and are kicking him out.

"You okay?" she turns around to see Rachel unresponsive "Hey its over now" she shakes her head sighing in relief "You really got to stand up for yourself, I'm not always going to be here to watch you"

"What!?" Rachel says with worry. The last time she heard those words her best friend got into a accident days later.

Santana chuckles awkwardly "Sorry, I know, poor choice of words"

"Never mind that" Grabbing Santana's hand she leads them to a booth "want anything?" passing a menu over

"I want to know why we're here?"

"I would like to know that as well" A voice says from behind

Santana turns and sees a woman there with crossed arms and a annoyed expression. She takes the seat across from them, while taking her hat and glass off, picking up a menu.

Rachel coughs getting her attention and tilts her head towards Santana. Putting the menu aside and looking at Santana's quizzical look, her expression softens "so its true" she breathes

"yeah" Rachel responds

"what's going on here? I feel like I'm on the Maury show where you find out your lover has cheated on you" Santana jokes

"Santana" Rachel scolds letting her know now isn't the time

She raises her hands in defense "Well you two aren't saying anything!" turning her attention back towards the nameless woman

"Santana this is.."

"Quinn" she finishes "Its been awhile"

 **Chapters will slowly get longer and could be heading towards Brittana**


End file.
